Software developers commonly use an integrated development environment (IDE) to develop software with a graphical user interface. The IDE may enable developers to create screens for display by the software, and may enable developers to write software code to specify actions for the software to take in response to user inputs. However, developing screens in this manner is tedious and time-consuming, particularly for applications having dynamic interfaces. The software developer has to know a programming language, such as JAVA, to write code to generate screens and to enable a software user to navigate between the screens. To modify the appearance of a screen or to change navigation between screens, the software developer must change software code and then recompile the changed code.